1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to brushes, and more particularly, to a multi-positional manual toothbrush configured to be highly effective alternative to traditional manual toothbrushes.
2. Background
Manual toothbrushes are designed to have either a straight or an angled solid structure. The straight design may present a better or easier option for reaching certain portions of the teeth, while the angled structure design allows a user to reach behind otherwise difficult portions of the teeth. Certainly a toothbrush that allows manual manipulation between the two designs will permit a person to attain the most effective and successful method of plaque removal.